מתנות- מהלכי זכוכית
מהלכי הזכוכית תוכן ' ' Agro Culture (Glass Walker Rank 1 - City Farmer) ' ' The Garou can cause plants to take root and grow in places where it is usually impossible for plants to grow. This Gift does not make plants grow supernaturally fast; it simply gives them a chance for life where none existed before. The plants must still be tended to and watered. However, the plants can use artificial substances such as concrete and plastic for soil. They dig their roots in and grow. Plants can even be coaxed to grow out of walls, as long as they are nurtured during the process. This Gift is taught by plant spirits. System: The Garou must plant seeds in the area to be fertilized. If this is a concrete wall, he must place the seeds in cracks within the surface. זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + מדעים מדוייקים כנגד: 7 עבור מגרש אורבני ריק, 10 עבור בניין מוקף ערפיח, 14 עבור אזור זיהום תעשייתי. עלות: -- השפעה: מאפשר לצמחים לגדול בתנאים בלתי אפשריים רוח מלמדת: צמחים ' ' Control Simple Machine (Glass Walker Rank 1) ' ' The Garou may speak to the primal spirits in the simplest mechanical devices, causing them to operate or shut down as he sees fit. Levers flip, pulleys roll, screws unscrew, doors unbolt, etc This Gift is taught by any technological spirit. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + טכנולוגיה כנגד: המעטפת עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: הגארו יכול לגרום מכונות פשוטות לבצע את הפעולה הטבעית שלהם (ברגים מסתובים פנימה\החוצה, בריחים נפתחים וכולי). רוח מלמדת: טכנולוגיה ' ' Diagnostics (Glass Walker Rank 1) ' ' At a glance, the Glass Walker can tell what is wrong with a machine. He can then enlist the aid of the machine's spirit in repairing the faulty device. Any technological spirit can teach this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point as the Garou mentally convinces the spirit of the device to aid her in fixing it. Most spirits are happy to do so - they don't want to be junk! ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מגלה את הבעיה במכשיר טכנולוגי לא תקין ומקצר את משך הזמן הדרוש לתיקון רוח מלמדת: טכנולוגיה ' ' Reserved Parking (Glass Walker Rank 1) ' ' The Glass-Walkers connection to the urban spirits becomes self evident with this gift. By simply asking nicely the spirits of the city arrange a convenient parking spot right next to where the Glass-Walkers desires. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: חניה חינם בכל מקום בעיר רוח מלמדת: רוח עירונית ' ' Rope Tricks (Glass Walker Rank 1 - Iron Riders) ' ' The Garou can perform simple tricks with any length of rope she is touching. From a simple string to a noose, any rope obeys her every wish like a well-trained snake. A snake-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Willpower point and must come in contact with the rope she wishes to control. For the remainder of the scene or until she loses contact, the rope writhes and dances at her command. The Gift affects only one rope at a time and every new contact requires another Willpower point. זמן : פעולה דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: גורם לחבל אחד לנוע לפי רצון הדמות. רוח מלמדת: נחש ' ' Sense Weaver (Glass Walker Rank 1) ' ' The Garou may sense Weaver spirits or energies in the nearby area. This Gift is taught by Informational Geomids. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: הבחנה + הכרת העל טבעי כנגד: יכולות הסתרה עלות: -- השפעה: מאפשר לחוש בנוכחות השפעות של האורג. לא מגלה יצורים בלתי נראים אבל כן מצביע על נוכחות באזור הכללי. רוח מלמדת: משרת של האורג ' ' Smith's Blessing (Galiard, Glass Walker Rank 1) ' ' The tools of man have great value in a world that resists shaping, and few people can afford to lose even one. This Gift allows the Warder to make a brokem, worn, rotted or dulled tool like new once more - wood becomes hale, notches vanish, cracks mend. Although the item doesn't precisely become new - anyone can tell at a glance that it's obviously been used before - it is once again in good shape, as though lovingly maintained since its creation. This Gift is taught by a Hearth or Forge spirit. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: תבונה + טכנולוגיה אנושית כנגד: מיוחד עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מחזיר כלים משומשים למצב טוב וכלים במצב טוב למצב מצויין. בעזרת מתנה זאת יכולה הדמות להגן על החפצים הטכנולוגיים שלה מפני מתנות וכוחות שמשבשים מכשירים טכנולוגיים כגון Jam Technology. יש להשוות את דירוג מתנה זאת מול דירוג היכולת הקסומה המקלקלת. על מנת להקנות לחפץ את ההגנה הזאת יש להביאו למצב תפעולי טוב ואז לבצע עליו את הטקס מחדש כל חודש. מתנה זאת לא מתקנת חפצים שנשברו לגמרי, היא לא מאחה שברים גדולים, מקסימום סדקים. רוח מלמדת: רוח של בית מלאכה כלשהו ' ' Trick Shot (Glass Walker Rank 1) ' ' This Gift, once an acquired taste, has undergone a recent surge in popularity. It allows the Garou to execute brilliant feats of sharpshooting, such as shooting a weapon from an opponent's hand or firing down the barrel of an enemy's gun. The Garou cannot use this Gift to harm an opponent directly, however, and he can use Trick Shot only with rifles, pistols or revolvers. Air-spirits teach this Gift. System: Again, this Gift does not allow direct damage to targets ("I'll shoot him between the eyes!"), but it can be used to injure opponents indirectly ("I'll shoot the rope that's holding the chandalier over his head!"). זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: 5+ לפגיעה עם כלי נשק חמים עבור יריות מסובכות לעבר מטרות דוממות. המתנה עובדת ברובים ואקדחים בלבד. רוח מלמדת: רוחות אוויר ' ' Cybersenses (Glass Walker Rank 2) ' ' The Garou, through studying his own senses and the tools of science, may alter his sensory perceptions to those of a machine. Thus, he can change his hearing to detect radar, change his eyes to detect UV emissions or radiation, etc. This Gift is taught by any technological spirit. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מחליף את חוש הראיה הרגיל בחוש טכנולוגי כלשהו. רוח מלמדת: טכנולוגיה ' ' Fixit (Glass Walker Rank 2) ' ' The Garou can make on-the-spot repairs which allow a broken item to run or function for a short time. System: זמן : פעולה \ טקס ארוך דירוג: – תבונה + טכנולוגיה אנושית כנגד: -- מיוחד עלות: 1 כוח רצון \ 1 נוסיס השפעה: גורם לחפץ מקולקל מעבר לכל אפשרות תיקון לפעול כראוי למשך סצנה אחת בעלות של נקודת כוח רצון. לחליפין אפשר להפעיל מתנה זאת כטקס ארוך על מנת לתקן באופן מלא חפצים שבורים בעלות של נקודת נוסיס זמנית וטקס ארוך. החוקים שנכתבו כאן הם עבור חפץ בגודל של מנוע מכונית. עבור חפצים גדולים יותר יש להפעיל את המתנה מספר פעמים על פי החלטת המנחה. במקרה שהחפץ מוחזק במצב מקולקל על ידי השפעה קסומה כלשהי בודקים את דירוג ההשפעה מול דירוג המתנה. המתנה לא מתקנת חפצי קסם שנשברו. רוח מלמדת: טכנולוגיה * דמויות אשר קנו את המתנה Smith's Blessing ואשר שתי המתנות טבעיות להן יכולות לקנות מתנה זאת בעבור 8 XP בלבד. ' ' Gift of Salt (Glass Walker Rank 2 - Warders) ' ' This unassuming and yet highly useful Gift allows a Warder to preserve food at the peak of its freshness, that he might enjoy its bounty year-round. The Warders use this Gift often, not only to assure that they have a supply of food that won't offend their acute senses, but also to help maintin the health of their Kin. The only drawback is that all food preserved in this manner takes on a slightly salty taste (as if dusted with tears) - but most folk consider this aftertaste, even on fruit, much preferable to the usual flavours of mould and rot. This Gift is taught by a Salt-spirit ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: תבונה+ רפואה כנגד: 8 עלות: 1 נוסיס לכל עשרה קילו השפעה: משמר מזון בשיא הטריות שלו למשך חודש לכל הצלחה. רוח מלמדת: מלח ' ' Heat Metal (Glass Walker Rank 2) ' ' Glass Walkers - who understand the workings of science and spirits alike - can mystically excite the molecules within metal. Metal heated in such a way can be forged, molded or used to sear flesh. A red-hot crowbar can be a very effective weapon, and heating the exterior of a gasoline tanker can have explosive results. Glass Walkers learn this gift from fire, metal or earth elementals. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + טכנולוגיה אנושית כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: גורם לחפץ מתכת אחד בטווח נגיעה מהדמות להתחמם עד שנגרמת נקודת נזק מיוחד לכל מי שנוגע בחפץ, נזק זה נוסף לנזק הרגיל של כלי נשק. ההשפעה נותרת עד סוף הסצינה. ניתן להפעיל מתנה זאת על כל חפץ מתכת, כולל ראשי חץ וכדורים אבל האחרונים יתפוצצו מהחום. במידה ומישהו אוחז בנשק ולא עוזב אותו בתחילת הפעולה שלו בתור, הנזק הופך בלתי ספיג. מחזיק החפץ ימשיך לאבד נקודת בריאות כך עד שתסתיים פעולת המתנה או שיעזוב את החפץ (או שתימס היד). ניתן להימנע מהשפעה זאת בעזרת בידוד תרמי או מתנות מיוחדות לספיגת נזק חום. יש לבדוק כנגד כוח רצון במידה ומנסים להפעיל את המתנה על חפצים קסומים. רוח מלמדת: יסודני מתכת, אדמה או אש ' ' Mask the Predator (Glass Walker Rank 2 - Warders) ' ' Even the gentlest Warder unsettles horses, dogs and other domestic animals with his presence. This Gift allows a Warder to temporarily hide his presence. This Gift allows a Warder to temporarily hide his inner Rage, allowing him to ride horses or work with dogs as if he were an ordinary man. This Gift is taught by the spirit of any domesticated animal - a face that has earned the Warders much derision among other tribes. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: בעלי חיים מזהים את הדמות כבת אדם רגילה לחלוטין. רוח מלמדת: רוח של חיה מבוייתת. ' ' Pennies From Heaven (Glass Walker Rank 2) ' ' The Garou can convince money spirits to improve the value of his money by changing the denominations of the coinage or currency. This Gift is taught by money spirits. System: Glass Walker financial managers frown on the blatant use of this Gift, since it tends to attract the attention of other supernaturals who are concerned with money (such as the mage Syndicate). If too much of this mutant money hits the market too quickly, there will surely be supernatural retribution from other parties. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + כלכלה כנגד: בהתאם לכמות הרווח או ההפסד הסופי – 100 ₪ = 6, 1000 ₪ = 8, 10,000 ₪ = 12, 100,000 ₪ =15. עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מחליף את הערכים על שטרות בערכים גבוהים או נמוכים יותר. רוח מלמדת: רוחות מוניטריות ' ' Power Surge (Glass Walker Rank 2) ' ' By speaking with the spirits of electricity, the Garou may cause a blackout over a wide-spread area. This Gift is taught by an electricity elemental. System: The Garou spends one Gnosis point and The area blacked or browned out depends on the number of success. ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: תבונה + מדעים מדוייקים\טכנולוגיה אנושית. כנגד: 6= מכשיר אחד, 7= חדר שלם, 9= בית ממוצע, 11 = הבלוק עירוני, 13 = שכונה שלמה. 15 = העיר כולה. עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: גורם לקצר במכשירי חשמל ברדיוס אשר נקבע לפי הדירוג. מכשירי חשמל קסומים, מקודשים או טכנוקרטיים לרוב מוגנים מפני מתנה זאת. רוח מלמדת: רוחות חשמל ' ' Reload (Glass Walker Rank 2 - Iron Riders) ' ' With this Gift, the Garou does not need to take time to reload her firearm; the Gift reloads the weapon automatically with shells or shot she carries on her person. A Metal-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The Garou need spend only one Willpower point and have the appropriate type of ammunition on hand. For the rest of the scene, her gun remains loaded until she runs out of reserves. Shots fired beyond her normal maximum vanish from her gunbelt or satchel. ' ' זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: כלי הירי של הדמות נטענים אוטומטית מהתחמושת שהדמות נושאת עליה. הדמות מחליטה איזה תחמושת היא יורה כל פעם רוח מלמדת: רוחות מתכת ' ' Steel Fur (Glass Walker Rank 2) ' ' Garou with this Gift can temporarily convert their fur into steel. This Gift is taught by metal or earth elementals. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: הפרווה (תקף בכל הצורות) של הדמות הופכת למעטה מתכתי קשיח אשר מוסיף 3 לספיגה של הדמות (סופג גם כסף) אבל מוריד 1 מדירוג הזריזות. הדמות נראית כמו גוש מתכת (זה בעייתי לרעלה) רוח מלמדת: רוחות מתכת ' ' Street Sense (Bone Gnawer, Glass Walker Rank 2) ' ' The Garou knows his way around the city and is never lost. Glass Walkers refer to this gift as having a GPS app in your head, Bone Gnawers say it is knowing the scents of the city by heart. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות עושה טקס קצר לתקשר עם רוחות העיר. למשך יום שלם הדמות תמיד מודעת למיקום שלה בעיר ויכולה ללכת בתוכה בעיניים עצומות ועדיין להגיע להיכן שרצתה. כל סמטה גלויה בפני הדמות וכל שביל מוכר לה. המתנה מקצרת את זמני המסע בתוך עיר בשליש. המתנה לא מספקת מידע לגבי תושבי העיר עצמם, אפילו לא בני האדם הרגילים שבניהם. המתנה לא מגנה על הדמות מסכנות עירוניות. ' ' רוח מלמדת: רוח ציפור עירונית ' ' Tongues (Homid, Galiard, Glass Walker, Silent Strider Rank 2) ' ' This Gift allows the user to read or write any human language encountered, no matter how ancient or obscure. Galliards often use this Gift when translating ancient texts to revive old legends or compose new songs for Moots. This Gift is taught by a Raven-spirit. System: The obscurity and relative age of the language determines the difficulty. A common modern language such as This gift does not decipher codes. זמן : פעולה דירוג: תבונה + שפות כנגד: משתנה עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: מאפשרת לקרוא ולכתוב בשפות לא מוכרות. רמת הקושי משתנה בהתאם להיכרות הקודמת עם השפה. אין צורך לבדוק עבור שפות חיות ונפוצות. המתנה פעילה ליום שלם. רוח מלמדת: עורב ' ' * דמות שכבר קנתה את המתנה מרמה 2 - Speech of the World וששתי המתנות טבעיות לה, צריכה להוסיף רק XP8 בשביל לקנות את המתנה הזאת. ' ' Control Complex Machines (Glass Walker Rank 3) ' ' The Garou may bargain with the strange spirit life of the electronic world, thereby controlling cars, calculators, computers, video games, et al. The Gift is taught by a Net-Spider (the knowledge is sometimes stolen from the spirit, much as a cracker copies protected files). System: ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + טכנולוגיה או מחשבים כנגד: כוח הרצון של מי שמחזיק במכשיר עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: נותן לגארו שליטה במכשיר טכנולוגי אחד. רוח מלמדת: רוחות טכנולוגיות ' ' Elemental Favour (Glass Walker Rank 3) ' ' By begging, threatening or cajoling a nearby urban elemental, the Garou can get the elemental to perform one "favor" for her. This can include the manipulation or even destruction of the elemental's housing - thus a metal vault door might unlock itself, a glass sheet might explode at the Garou's enemies, cables might coil around the Garou's opponents, etc. This Gift is taught by any urban elemental. System: ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + אמפטיה כנגד: כוח הרצון של היסודן עלות: -- השפעה: חפץ אורבני אחד עושה טובה לדמות. רוח מלמדת: רוחות אורבניות ' ' Lightning Rage (Glass Walker Rank 3 - Iron Riders) ' ' The Iron Rider can channel her Rage into an electrical charge. With this Gift, she can shock opponents whom she is able to touch or who are in contact with a conductive material (e.g., metal or water). A Lightning-spirit teaches this Gift. System: For every Rage point the player spends, she can inflict two soakable, aggravated wounds on as many Garou (or fewer). ' ' זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1+ זעם השפעה: הדמות יוצרת מטען חשמלי אותו היא יכולה לתעל דרך ידיה או כל חומר מוליך. כל נקודת זעם שווה שתי נקודת נזק מיוחד. רוח מלמדת: רוחות טכנולוגיות ' ' Phone Diving (Glass Walker Rank 3) ' ' By invoking this Gift and calling upon his ability to step between worlds, a Glass Walker with this Gift can travel along the phone lines that span the globe. The number must first be dialed and physically answered - answering machines, voicemail and modems prevent this Gift from working. System: זמן : טקס קצר \ארוך דירוג: נוסיס כנגד: המעטפת במקום עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: מאפשר לדמות לנוע דרך קו טלפון ולצאת מידית בצד השני של השיחה. מישהו חייב לענות לשיחה בשביל שזה יתאפשר, מזכירה אלקטרונית ותא קולי לא נחשבים. המתנה לא עובדת דרך פלאפונים סלולאריים בגלל בעיות קליטה. הגארו שמנסה לעבור דרך רשת סלולארית עשוי ליפול מהנתיב האומבראלי באמצע הדרך. המתנה גם לא פעילה דרך האינטרנט, מהלכי זכוכית שניסו זאת אומרים שהדרך מסובכת מדי. באמצעות טקס ארוך ניתן לייצב מספיק את הרשת הסלולארית לקפיצה דרכה. ישנם מכשירים שעוצבו במיוחד באמצעות עזרים על טבעיים בשביל לאפשר שימוש במתנה זו. רוח מלמדת: טלפון ' ' Spider Walk (Glass Walker Rank 3) ' ' With this gift, the Glass Walkers truly earn their name. This trick coats the fingers of a Garou with a silvery substance that adheres to anything, making it possible to climb slick vertical surfaces with ease. This gift is naturally thought by a spider spirit. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הגארו יכול ללכת על משטחים אנכיים ותקרות באופן חופשי. מתת זאת לא גורמת להידבקות חפצים קטנים לידיים של הדמות. רוח מלמדת: עכביש ` ' ' Weaponmaster (Glass Walker Rank 3) ' ' Over the past few centuries, humans have developed a bewildering array of weapons. The Warders have great respect for this talent for war, and have learned this Gift to take advantage of that talent. A Warder with this Gift can utilize any man-made weapon as if he were fully trained in it from childhood; this Gift is particular popular among lupus. This Gift is taught by a War spirit System: זמן : אפס דירוג: -- נוסיס כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות יכולה להשתמש בדירוג הנוסיס שלה (+3 עבור מתנת שבט. התוספת לא מצטברת עם תוספות אחרות) במקום דירוג הפעולה הרגיל (זריזות + כלי נשק קרים\חמים\ ארטילריה). ניתן להשתמש במתנה זאת גם על מנת לנהוג בכלי מלחמה ממוכנים כגון מטוסים וטנקים. פירוש הדבר שמהלך זכוכית עם 4 נוסיס ושום מושג בהטסת מטוסים שפתאום מוצא את עצמו בכיסא הטייס של מטוס צונח יקבל דירוג אפקטיבי של 7 בזריזות+תעופה, לא הברון האדום אבל מספיק בשביל לא להפוך לכתם לח על האדמה. רוח מלמדת: מלחמה ' ' Attunement (Glass Walker Rank 4) ' ' By standing in a particular area, the character can commune with the spirits of the area, thus getting an overview or what exists or has happened in the area - rough population, secret tunnels, places of note and so on. This Gift is taught by a Rat spirit to Bone Gnawers and a Cockroach spirit to the Glass Walkers. System: This Gift may only be used in urban areas, as the Glass Wlakers have become desensitised to the wilderness. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: הבחנה + הכרת ערים כנגד: מידע כללי = 7, מידע פרטני = 10, מידע סודי = 15. עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: נותן לדמות מידע על סביבה אורבנית. רוח מלמדת: ג'וק ' ' Corner Shot (Glass Walker Rank 4) ' ' This Gift makes any Glass Walker goodfella a feared opponent. Any single bullet fired will "home in" on its target, regardless of any cover or changes in direction it needs to take. Only single shots will work - autofire in not possible. System: As long as the named target is within the range of the gun and within 90 degrees either side of the way the Garou is pointing, they will be hit with the bullet as if it was fired in a straight line. ' ' זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: כדור אחד שהדמות יורה יבצע פניות של עד 180 מעלות בדרכו למטרתו. בדיקת הפגיעה מתבצעת כרגיל ובלי התחשבות במחסה. רוח מלמדת: אוויר ' ' Doppleganger (Glass Walker Rank 4) ' ' The Garou may take the exact likeness of a particular human or wolf, or even another Garou. This is taught by a Chameleon spirit, or a spirit of Illusion. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + הונאה (תוקף) כנגד: יכולת גילוי עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: ההופעה החיצונית של הדמות משתנה לחיקוי של יצור אחר. כולל את הקול והריח, לא כולל תכונות, כוחות ושאר ירקות. האשליה מרמה גם את חוש המישוש אבל רק עבור מגע קל, אין שינוי אמיתי לגוף של הדמות. לכן עדיף תמיד ללבוש צורה שלא רחוקה מהצורה האמיתית של הדמות ובעלת מידות דומות. רוח מלמדת: זיקית ' ' Tech Speak (Glass Walker Rank 4) ' ' By mentally interfacing with the Machine, the Garou can send communications through any technological device. By concentrating her will upon the individual(s) whom she wishes to communicate with, communication devices will project the information at the intended individuals: telephones shout, stereos blare and printers print out the message. If no communication device is present, other devices can be activated: alarms will go off, lights flash or plumbing turns on. This Gift is taught by Pattern Spiders. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + אמפטיה (תוקף) כנגד: יכולת הסתרה עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הודעה אחת קצרה מציגה עצמה דרך כל מכשיר מעשה ידי אדם זמין. ההודעה יכולה להגיע לכול מטרה המוכרת לדמות. אם המטרה מוסתרת יש לבצע בדיקה. רוח מלמדת: עכביש רשת ' ' Virtual Umbra (Glass Walker Rank 4) ' ' This Gift allows a Glass Walker to be instantly transported into the Computer Web from any section of the Pattern Web, or when stepping sideways near a known computer terminal in the real world. System: The Glass Walker can transport other beings with him at a cost of one Willpower point per individual. ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות יכולה לעבור לממלכות הממוחשבות של האומברה. רוח מלמדת: עכביש רשת ' ' Calm the Flock (Glass Walker Rank 5) ' ' With this power, the Garou may walk among humans without accidentally evoking the Curse or the Delirium. This allows her to live among humans and maintain a family. This Gift is taught by a homid Ancestor spirit. System: ' ' זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות לא מעוררת פחדים בבני אדם ויכולה לחיות בקרבם בחופשיות. הדמות יכולה להפעיל ולהפסיק את המתת הזאת כרצונה. רוח מלמדת: אבות ' ' Command the Blaze (Glass Walker Rank 5 - Warders) ' ' Just as a wood actually needs the occasional forest fire to cleanse away the dead underbrush, cities too are said to require the occasional blaze to sweep away the filth, and allow new life to grow. However, the cities of the Dark Medieval world are often tarred, thatched firetraps. This Gift allows a Warder to direct the inevitable fire, urging it towards areas that can suffer the burning and guiding it away from valuable territory (such as libraries or the homes of Kin). Needless to say, it can prove quite useful when hunting vampires as well. This Gift is taught by a fire elemental of great strength. System: The Warder's consciousness extends wherever the fire is within her area of control; however, it must be a single great blaze in origin (no bidding torches and lamps across the city to leap from their sources and run wild). She must remain still with eyes closed and concentrate to maintain control; if attacked or otherwise distracted, the control is lost (but can be regained by invoking the Gift again). Thie fire cannot travel underwater or across bare stone, but can otherwise leap and twist in unnatural fashion - the flames can extend up to fifteen feet away from their fuel. Needless to say, a vampire confronted with writhing tendrils of flame that seem to intelligently seek him out will probably fly into immediate Rotschreck - it would certainly seem as though God Himself were reaching out to strike the damned creature down. ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כוח רצון כנגד: לפי גודל השריפה 7 = לפיד, 8= חדר, 9 = בית, 10 = בלוק עירוני, 12 = שכונה, 13= עיר שלמה עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות שולטת בשריפה אחת ויכולה להזיז אותה ולראות דרכה. רוח מלמדת: יסודן אש חזק ' ' Summon Net-Spider (Glass Walker Rank 5) ' ' The Garou can summon a Net-Spider - one of the Weaver spirits that dwell within the Realm of electronic reality. Within reasons, the Net-Spider gives its summoner absolute control over computers. The Garou can also send the Spider into someone else's system to disrupt it - the effects of this are left up to the Storyteller, but should be destructive. This Gift is taught by an avatar of Cockroach. System: ' ' זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + מחשבים כנגד: 8 עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: מזמן רוח של עכביש רשת אשר ממלא את פקודות הדמות בכל הקשור במחשבים וטכנולוגיה. רוח מלמדת: אווטר של ג'וק